New Kid
by TammiTam
Summary: Wanting to prove himself amongst his peers, Sam realizes he might have have bitten off more than he can chew. Limp!Sam and Overprotective!Dean inside!
1. Chapter 1

This is my fan fic! Hope you all like. I would love the reviews, and hopefully they will be kind enough to keep me writing! For all you Dean fans out there, YES he is in the story. In fact, he's a very big part of the story!

Sam listened as the teacher droned on and on about the intricacies of pollination in a voice that made it seem anything but dull at best.

He'd been here for over just over a week, in this crap town somewhere just south of nowhere, to the east of shit hole, and if you turned left you could find the gateway to hell. It wasn't the hell that John Winchester fought on a daily basis, but something far worse. No, this hell involved Sam being once again known as _New Kid_.

It wasn't so bad his freshman year. Dean had been a senior and had pretty much made Sam cool just by association. Not that Dean didn't pick on his _geek boy_ brother, he did, but it was with the understanding that only Dean was allowed that luxury, anyone else had to walk through Dean Winchester first, and frankly, not many had been willing to take that risk, and thus, despite his _New Kid_ status, Sam had fallen into the rank above most freshman.

Now he was a sophomore and not quite old enough to drive, since it was the spring before his sixteenth birthday. He was well below the level of ruling the school, and barely above the newbie level of freshmen since he was known, unceremoniously, as _New Kid_.

Sam thought about having it tattooed on his arm.

Wouldn't his dad be pissed then! Not because he got a tattoo, but because he'd dared to do so without his permission, without an order! Oh, if John told Sam to tattoo a target on his ass, he was certain that the only answer his father would want was a 'Yes Sir' from his youngest son. But for Sam to actually do some sort of self-thinking without John first instructing him to, well, Sam was certain that John would blow a gasket.

So caught up in his own musings, Sam nearly missed the bell signaling lunch. Normally that would have been a good thing, but since he wasn't in school long enough to fit in with any close-knit, and already formed group, it left Sam usually sitting by himself, in some corner that no one else wanted to sit at … reading. Sighing, Sam gathered his books and rose, ignoring the few blatant stares from some of the jocks of the school, who already made it quite clear that Sam's hand-me-down look offended their upscale tastes.

Born with that Winchester pride that would lead to trouble one day, Sam raised his chin, stared Robert Barnes in the eyes challengingly, and then walked out, refusing to be bullied by a kid that was awarded his status by his daddy's paycheck.

Robert Barnes all but snarled as that damn Winchester went by him with a look of defiance as if he had any right to snark at him. Glaring, he stared the kid in the back, but as of yet, said nothing. Something about Winchester scared him. Not in the "scream like a girl in a horror movie" scared, but still … there was something about Sam Winchester that made Robert step back and watch with a wary eye.

Making his way into the lunchroom flanked by Billy Daniels and Jacob McElroy, Robert stewed on his own juices, his thoughts on pounding Winchester into the concrete as he begged, in tears no less, for Robert to stop. His own near orgasmic thoughts were ripped from him suddenly at the back-handed slap that hit his chest. "Hey, isn't that Katie?" Robert paused in his death musings to glance across the lunchroom, spotting the girl he was trying desperately to sport as a trophy, standing at the edge of none other than Sam Winchester's table. Clenching his fists, he made his way across the expanse of tables and students, knocking a few unsuspecting people from his path, and definitely ignoring the "HEY!" and "Jerk!!" that followed in his wake.

John Winchester might have made Sam come to school in nothing but Dean's old clothes, but he never would he have allowed Sam to go hungry. It was true that most of Sam's clothing looked like they came from the Salvation Army (though that was due in part to the life expectancy of Winchester clothing, new or old), but the lunch tray before him was definitely full.

So, with one hand on a cheeseburger and one pointing the place to his spot in his current book, Sam didn't notice the young sophomore walk up to his table until she cleared her throat, then smiled at him as he glanced up, mouth full before he swallowed. "Hi."

Katie Thompson might have been brazen enough to approach the tall guy that a lot of her classmates were talking about, but that all ended right there when hazel eyes lifted from his book to meet with her brown ones. Blushing, she glanced down, then shyly back to his gaze with a barely there smile.

Sam was completely frozen for all of ten seconds when he was met with the shy grin of the girl that he'd seen, but never met before. Swallowing, his own grin started forming, complete with patented Sam Winchester dimples that made the girl's blush deepen. "Hi yourself." Then, remembering the manners that his dad seemed to expect when it came to him and him alone, he grinned nervously before offering his name. "I'm Sam, I …" "I know you're the new kid." His demeanor seemed to change in that one instant, a frown starting before Katie quickly added, "It seems Ohio didn't realize their loss."

Sam chuckled, his mouth opening for a retort that would have made Dean proud, when Robert stormed up to their table looking ready to take on Sam right then and there. But, instead of confronting him, he tugged Katie by the arm, spinning her to face him. "So, are we on for Friday night?"

Sam rose as Katie winced, the Winchester in him not allowing him to sit this one out. It didn't matter that Robert's two goons were there as back-up, in fact, nothing mattered at that moment except showing Robert Barnes just what it was that real men did.

Katie smiled apologetically at Robert, the deviousness in her gaze almost missed. In fact, most would have missed it, but for someone as perceptive as Sam, it was caught immediately. "Well Robert, Sam here has already asked me to the camp out, but I'm sure we'll see you there!" All this said with a cheery smile as she shifted to stand by Sam, her date since about two seconds ago.

Steam all but sizzled out of Robert's ears, his fists clenching and loosening so fast his knuckles began to whiten. What was the shocker was that he nodded (through gritted teeth!) and turned and stormed back the way he had come.

That Sam Winchester was going to get what was coming to him. Robert Barnes was going to make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

So I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter. Sam, Dean, and John belong to the almighty Kripke, but anyone else that has not previously appeared on Supernatural are the creation of my imagination.

This story is not beta'd, so any grammar errors are alas my own!

This is my first fanfic, so any reviews would be much appreciated!

Dean sat outside in the Impala, watching teenagers hustle to wherever it was that they had to go in their normal little lives. Just the thought of suburbia made him shudder as he waited for Sam to exit the High School. The only thing promising here were the girls, and even they … oh wait a minute! Instant Sammy radar went up as Dean saw his shaggy-haired brother exit the school, a petite brunette too close to his side to be some study buddy.

_That's my boy!_

Dean pretended not to watch, even lowered dark shades over his eyes as he nestled back into the seat of the Impala. Oh but all eyes were on his kid brother, watching as he walked with the unknown girl halfway down the sidewalk before they paused, something definitely spoken between the two, then parted ways. Dean was so intent on his kid brother he never noticed the jocks who watched Sam, or he might have seen the look they were giving the youngest Winchester.

"So … how was school Sammy?" Sam folded himself into the passenger seat of the Impala and mumbled a "fine" to Dean. The grin on the elder's face, however, was hard to suppress. "I saw you with that hot chick, man was she ever smoking!" Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean his most exasperated look he could manage … all the while trying to hold in his smile at his brother's antics.

Ever since Sam hit High School, things had gone from normal (at least in the Winchester book of standards) to weird with Dean and him. There were moments when Sam would have revealed his soul to his big brother, shared his world with him and allowed him to see the inner machinations of what made up Sam Winchester. But then there were those times when Sam was angry at the world and Dean in particular, and then Dean became the bane of his existence. There was hardly an in between. They were either best friends or worst enemies, and neither Sam nor Dean knew exactly when or why this was the case … just that it was.

As soon as they hit the house that was currently home, Sam brushed inside, his thoughts on a camp out that was this weekend, one that he was sure his father was not going to allow him to attend. It never failed, when Sam desperately wanted something so badly he could almost taste it, it was then that John Winchester decided to show his leadership by denying Sam the very thing he craved … normalcy.

"Hey boys…."

Sam brushed passed with a nod to his dad. It wasn't that he meant to be rude or the typical teenager, he just wanted time to gather his thoughts and plan his tactical move, because, with John Winchester, everything was a war strategy … even something as simple as having a camp out with some friends at school.

John raised a brow, but said nothing, he just wasn't in the mood for another round with his youngest son, and instead he turned his attention on Dean. "I finally picked up the trail, and since the full moon is this weekend, I figured we should get our gear together and get set up."

Dean nodded, only half in the conversation, the other half was, of course, on his kid brother. Pausing the conversation for only a moment, he voiced his concerns. "What about Sam?" John lifted his head to meet the gaze of his elder son, one brow arching slowly. "What about Sam?" Dean hesitated for but a split second before meeting what he assumed would be a brick wall. "It's not summer…." "I know that, Dean, I…" "What I mean is he should be in school." John didn't even hesitate before he retorted. "There's no one close by to watch him." "Dad, he's fifteen, he can watch himself, I don't see why…" "And what if something happens? What then?" "He'll take care of it dad, he's a smart kid."

Sam had his school books spread out over the bed, though he was hardly concentrating on algebraic equations. No, Sam's head was caught back at school, to the cute smile of Katie Thompson. The goofy grin that emerged was hardly something he planned, hell, he didn't even realize it was there until the throat clearing drew his attention from his inner musings to his brother standing in the doorway, his shoulder pressed against the frame.

"See, I knew you thought she was hot!" Dean's roguish grin had started when he was about eleven, and by the time he was legally driving, it was damn near perfected. It was something that would have sparked wars if countries were still ruled by Queens, and it certainly melted more than a few hearts in his day.

"Shut up!" Though there was no heat to his words, in fact, there was an almost imperceptible smile that Sam was desperately trying to hide from his elder sibling. "You really should be kissing my ass about now, Sammy boy." "It's Sam…" "Yeah, whatever." Dean just smirked, waiting for Sam to take the bait, which he did. "And just why should I be kissing your ass this time?" One side of Dean's mouth quirked up in that cocky grin of his. "Because Sammy, I just won you a get out of jail free card." Sam's confusion was evident until Dean decided to elaborate. "I swear though, if you make me regret talking dad into letting you sit this one out, _alone _I will personally kick your ass!"

Sam sat speechless for all of two seconds before his own grin started, one that was seen too seldom these days in the Winchester household. "You're kidding, right? You mean dad is actually letting me stay home? Alone?" Dean just grinned. "You can thank me later. The Impala does need a nice washing, plus a wax job. Oh, and a good detailing would be ni…….." His words were cut off by the projectile pillow smacking him in the face.

"The full moon is officially Friday, so we probably won't be home until Sunday night, maybe Monday."

"I know, you already …"

"I left some extra cash in the drawer by the refrigerator, and here's the credit card, just in case…"

"I got it, I…."

"I'm not sure when we'll be able to check in, but as soon as we can, we'll call."

"Okay, I'll…."

"Don't forget to salt all the doors and windows and…."

"Dad, I got this…."

John Winchester looked at his youngest son, the last thing Mary had given him, and sighed. This wasn't easy, letting Sammy go. The hardest part was the mixed signals he was constantly throwing at Sam, making it hard for the kid to achieve, and John tossed his failures at him regularly.

On the one hand, he wanted his son, his and Dean's Sammy to be that small piece of innocence they had left in the world. And on the other, he wanted Sam to fall into the family business just like Dean did.

Sam was too much like Mary to fall into line without question. It was those traits that John both cherished and detested all at once. He wanted to protect and shelter the last gift Mary had given him, had given Dean. But John Winchester knew what was out there, and he needed to prepare the boy for it.

"I'm counting on you, Sam."

Sam nodded, hiding the smile that tried to creep up his mouth. His father was actually going to trust him. Part of him felt this immense guilt for he was about to betray that trust. It didn't matter that his dad didn't actually say he couldn't go to the camp out, he was still lying. Omitting facts was just about the same thing, or at least Dean always told him that.

"I know dad. I … I got this."

John smiled and cupped Sam around the neck, the closest he was going to come to a hug. Smiling, he nodded to Dean.

"Ok, let's go."

Dean gave Sam a look, one that was filled with both worry and trust. Giving Sam that knowing nod, he hefted up his bag. "See ya in a few days, Sammy."

For once Sam didn't correct his brother on the use of what he considered a baby name. He just nodded, and then let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as the door closed behind the two elder Winchesters.

"Finally….."

Leaning against the door, he sucked in another breath, waiting for the sound of the Impala to pull out of the drive. It was only then that Sam ran to the phone, dialing quickly.

"Hey, Katie? Yeah, it was a piece of cake, I can go…. "


	3. Chapter 3

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and John belong to the almighty Kripke, but anyone else that has not previously appeared on Supernatural are the creation of my imagination.

This story is not beta'd, so any grammar errors are alas my own!

This is my first fanfic, so any reviews would be much appreciated! And MANY thanks to all of those who have already taken the time to review, it means a lot!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

John Winchester drove in silence for the duration of the short trip. Since it wasn't summer yet, John took to hunting in the vicinity of Sam's latest school. And while eventually he would run out of possible jobs and they would move, for now they were stuck in their latest craze in normalville. While Sam seemed to thrive on something so mediocre, Dean detested it. And John? Well, John felt like it was just another crux on their way to killing the yellow-eyed bastard that destroyed his life.

"The last kill was in the area of these woods, just south of town…"

And while John was trying to hide his anxiety over leaving Sam alone, Dean was just antsy over the whole thing. Yes, it was his idea, but he was having second thoughts at leaving Sammy alone … defenseless. Now, he knew, deep down, that his kid brother had all the know-how to take the bull by the horns and show it a thing or two. But that was just it … it was his kid brother.

"The last three full moons?"

"Yeah, so I'm guessing someone new, or someone back from a trip…."

John's words trailed off, thinking back, again, to Sam.

"He's okay dad."

Blinking, he looked at Dean, confused for a moment.

"What?"

"I said he's okay."

"How did you…."

"Because I was thinking about it too."

John shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand. They were going to set up camp in the woods, then begin scoping the area. Hoisting his bag higher, he motioned before trudging into the woods. After another long moment of silence, John grinned.

"It's a good thing Sammy isn't here…."

"Yeah, we all know how he feels about werewolves…."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hello?"

"Hey dad…"

"No, I'm just … doing homework."

Sam grabbed a t-shirt and tossed it into the duffle he was packing for tomorrow night's camp out.

"Yeah, I remembered to salt the windows."

Sam grabbed a pair of jeans and, of all things, a very deadly hunting knife. Being raised by John Winchester, Sam knew better than to go into anything unprepared, even something as innocent sounding as a camp out.

"No dad, nothing at all, just the same ole…"

"Yeah, okay…"

He tossed a bottle of holy water into the bag, then a container of salt before hefting up his gun, his gaze drifting to the bullets.

"Hey Dean."

"No, I'm fine, just relishing in the quiet!"

A grin laced his face as he fingered first the silver bullets, then the consecrated iron.

"See man, I told you all the signs pointed to a werewolf."

"Yeah, me too, you know how I hate those things."

Tossing the silver into the bag, he shuffled his things around so his weaponry was hidden below his other things.

"Well, shoot big ugly and furry once for me too."

"Yeah okay…."

"It's _SAM_…"

"Yeah …" Then mumbled. "Jerk…."

Sam hung the phone up and looked to his packed bag, a grin crossing his features; he was actually going to get away with it! For some reason, that gave him mixed feelings. On the one hand he felt elated … he was actually doing something without his father or brother breathing down his throat. But, on the other, they had trusted him, and he was betraying that trust. Frowning, he pushed those thoughts away and dropped down on the bed to actually do homework.

"Lighten up Sam, it's not like they actually told you _not _to go on the camp out…."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Friday had to have been the slowest day since the dawn of time. Sam stared out the window of his last class, idly wondering if there was some sort of time demon that stopped the world just to taunt him, making him all the more miserable for the pain his family had caused on demon-kind. That would be just desserts, wouldn't it? His one chance at doing something completely normal and some demon steps in to ruin it.

He snorted at his own thoughts just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Sam grabbed his books and went to his locker where he had his duffle of belongings stashed. A bit risky considering it contained more than just a sleeping bag and a change of clothes, but it couldn't be helped.

"Hey Sam!"

Sam turned and smiled to Katie, her own smile making his small one only grow all the larger.

"Hey Katie."

"You ready for tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Okay, so … meet back here at seven?"

Nodding, he leaned to brush a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"I'll be here."

So Sam omitted a few things to her as well … like the fact that his dad and brother weren't at home, that they didn't permit him to attend, and that he wouldn't be going home until it was time to meet.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The Spring Camp Out had been tradition for as far back as anyone can remember. It wasn't school run, nor was it parent chaperoned, though it was tradition just the same. The students of Sherman High would spend spring's first full moon in the woods that not only lined the edge of the school, but ran to the border of the county.

Robert Barnes had attended last year's gathering, but nothing was going to be as glorious as showing up some new Salvation Army kid, and putting him back in his trailer park trash place.

Leaning against a post, he eyed the young Winchester as he sat on the bleachers. Grinning, he slapped Billy on the chest and motioned over with his head. In unison, all three young men headed across the field toward Sam Winchester.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sat at the table, his gaze distant and foggy with his thoughts, his mood taking a dip into the balmy southern waters of hell. Yes, he felt great to be going out with Katie, but guilt was starting to riddle him for lying to his father. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the group of jocks approach until Robert blocked the light that was shining on the side of his face.

Turning toward the shadow, he sighed inwardly, he really didn't want to deal with Robert and his gang at the moment. Rising slow, he met the wannabe bully face to face, Sam's smirk something that would have made Dean proud.

"You better watch your back, Winchester…"

Sam actually laughed, shook his head, then gave Robert a grin that was half cocky, and half shy. However, when his mouth opened to come back with that snarky reply, another voice piped up.

"My dad dropped me off early!"

Sam turned to smile at Katie, the dangerous look he was about to direct at Robert and his band of merry men dissipating.

"I can see that."

Katie looked from Sam to Robert, Billy, and Jacob, her smile only fading a fraction.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No … we're done…"

And with that, he hoisted up his duffle bag and moved to slide his arm around Katie's slender waist. Looking back, she smiled to Robert.

"See you out there."

"Yeah … see ya."

The tug that curled Robert's lips upward was anything but jovial, in fact, it was downright wicked. Waiting until Sam and Katie were a bit ahead of them, Robert actually broke into a smile.

"Tag … you're it."


	4. Chapter 4

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and John belong to the almighty Kripke, but anyone else that has not previously appeared on Supernatural are the creation of my imagination.

This story is not beta'd, so any grammar errors are alas my own!

This is my first fanfic, so any reviews would be much appreciated! And MANY thanks to all of those who have already taken the time to review, it means a lot!

Soooo sorry that this chapter has taken longer than I would have liked. I was down and out for the count being sick since Sunday, so my attention span was about 3 minutes long. Definitely not long enough to devote to something worth reading! And, on that note, I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey Sammy."

"You watching TV?"

John chuckled at Sam's response … seems the kid was forever immersed in some book or another.

"Did you take precautions on the house?"

It was idle conversation said as if he was asking Sam if he had forgotten to turn the stove off or to look both ways before crossing the street.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He glanced from the cleaning of his gun to his eldest, who seemed impatiently waiting for the phone. Funny … the two could be at each other's throats in any given minute, but come between them, and it was like pulling teeth.

"Hold on a sec, Dean wants to talk to you."

John actually held the phone a moment longer, making Dean all but snatch it, causing a chuckle from John.

Dean grabbed the phone from his dad, giving a glare just as he put the receiver to his ear.

"Hey Sam."

"Can't live without me can you?"

Dean glanced to the window, then back to his dad, who was busy cleaning weapons, though he was certain that John Winchester didn't take his attention too far from the one-sided conversation.

"Yeah, well, live it up, once the full moon is over, I'll be back to kick your ass!"

"I'm just glad you aren't here for it."

"I bet you'd have nightmares for a week!"

Moving again, because sitting still was not Dean Winchester's strong suit, he starting playing drums on the bed, getting _the look _from John, and when John Winchester gave the look, God would have stopped to take notice.

"Don't worry, first shot has your name on it! Just stay out of trouble."

"All right, Sammy. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Right back atcha … Bitch."

Grinning, Dean sat the phone back in the cradle, and then turned to John, his grin fading just a bit. Despite talking to Sam, his worries of leaving the kid alone weren't totally gone.

"So, Sam's good, now we just have to hunt down big, ugly, and furry and send him back to doggy hell…."

John looked at Dean and shook his head before going back to work, the position of his face hiding that grin that his eldest son's antics often elicited.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The gunshot echoed somewhere to the left of John Winchester, catching his attention enough to pause him in his tracks. And while concern seemed to harbor in every inch of his being, John didn't race toward the sound as his heart told him to. No, instead, he kept his attention focused ahead, toward the rustling he had heard but moments ago.

All around him, for several mocking moments, silence prevailed, making the nothingness of the forest all but deafening. Even the woodland night sounds were stilled to nothing. Not crickets, not the flutter of a bat or bird flying overhead … not even the rustle of a leaf.

Then another gunshot reverberated throughout the stillness, shattering the illusion of serenity and riling John into action.

Without thought as to the werewolf that he'd been tracking, he turned, gun in hand, and raced toward the direction of the shot, the sound still echoing in his ears. Plunging through the thick foliage, he nearly toppled over the body lying in the pathway. Before John could even swing around to spot his son, another shot rang out, this one closer, so close the bullet whizzed by his head, ending in a growling sound as the intended target was hit dead center … and dropped just as swiftly by judge, jury, and executioner.

John blinked; it was really all he could do. Standing almost on top of the human remains of a person turned supernatural killer, he glanced to Dean, then turned to spy the remains of another that was way too close for comfort for John's tastes.

"Two."

It was Dean who had broken the silence by speaking, his assessment needing only that one word. However, John shook his head, looking back to Dean with a grimace.

"Three."

"What?"

"I heard one back the other way."

"So you're saying there is one more of those bastards?"

"At least."

Dean made a face that was half sneer, half grimace. Checking his weapon, he then nodded to his dad … he was good.

"I'm just glad Sammy is safe at home."

"Yeah, with his nose stuck in some boring book, being Geek Boy as usual."

John shook his head as the two trudged further into the woods.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"It must be really lonely … three guys living together … without a woman."

Katie and Sam had found their camping spot not far from a larger group. While they had wanted their privacy, they didn't want to be so far from the beaten path that they'd be impossible to find. So, if they strained hard enough, they could hear their classmates prattling on about ghost stories or some other tale to pass the time. The very idea made Sam inwardly groan. Some of the stories were just so … wrong! There were so many times he'd sat through them and wanted to _correct _them, to tell just what really would have happened. But, Sam knew enough to bite his tongue and feign fright at the desired point. Usually the same point that one of the girls in the group would scream and all but leap into the lap of some guy.

It really made Sam roll his eyes.

"No, I um, no."

It wasn't that Sam didn't want to talk about his mom, or even that he felt that she didn't deserve talking about … it was that some things Sam wanted to hold to himself, Mary Winchester was one of those things.

Katie leaned forward and around so she could look Sam in the eyes. It was funny … Sam Winchester was everything she wanted, and yet he was so much a mystery to her. There were times she felt like she'd known him her whole life, and other times when she wanted to take her whole life to get to know him. She wondered idly if that would ever change.

"Surely a little feminine touch wouldn't taint the bachelor Winchesters!"

She said that in jest, and it did the trick, it got Sam to smile. Turning a dimpled grin to her, his mouth opened, words beginning to form when she simple leaned over and kissed his lips quickly before rising with a blush.

"I um … wait right here …"

Sam, for as smart as he was, it took him a moment before he got it and nodded.

"I won't move a muscle."

With a suddenly shy smile, she rushed into the bushes, leaving Sam to grin, his gaze wandering away, his thoughts drifting back to his father and brother as he wondered how their werewolf hunt was going.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Robert Barnes was used to getting his way. His father was an influential business leader in the community. It might not have meant much in a large community where the large fish still get lost in the gene pool … but in one as small as this, well, Jim Barnes was someone that could make things happen.

On more than one occasion Robert had used that to his advantage. He learned at an early age that if he pushed hard enough, people jumped to his wants, needs, and later … demands. And frankly, it pissed him off that Sam _New Kid _Winchester had so blatantly usurped him of his status without so much as a blink of an eye.

He was going to make him pay, and he had the backup to do it. Not only were Billy Daniels and Jacob McElroy there flanking him, as per usual, but two other wannabe jocks were by his side. Mark and Curtis Parsons were two great additions to his little band of not so merry men. While not of high-ranking heritage, their parents were on their way up. But that isn't what captured the attention of Robert. It was their methods. Neither of them seemed to have a problem in attaining what they wanted through any means necessary.

Glancing at the two, they snickered as they watched Katie move into the woods, but waited for Robert's go ahead. After a minute, the would-be leader of the small group nodded for the five of them to flank in on the unsuspecting Winchester.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam lay back on the sleeping bag, his gaze at the dark sky, wondering how his father and brother were faring. With his hands laced behind his head, hazel eyes on the sky, he only jerked from his musings at the twig snapping behind him. Jerking up, his hands braced at his side as he turned his head.

"Katie, I thought you went…"

The words stopped at seeing that it definitely wasn't Katie, and that Robert was wearing the grin of the cat that at the infamous yellow bird.

"So sorry to disappoint Winchester … not!"

If Sam hadn't been raised by John Winchester, he might have panicked in that moment. But, being that he was a Winchester, he carefully and strategically sized up his opponents.

Robert was definitely the ring leader, but he was hardly the brawn of the five-some. No, that title went to the Parsons brothers, though judging by reputation alone, out of the two, Curtis was the force to be reckoned with. Then there was Billy and Jacob. Neither of which was a lightweight, though Sam had little doubt that in a fair fight he could take either down without breaking too much of a sweat.

Taking Sam's silence for fear, Robert smirked and nodded to Mark, who moved forward and stepped on one of Sam's bracing hands.

"Don't have much to say now, do you Winchester?"

Dean was the brother that was the 'go in, guns blazing, sort it all out after the smoke clears' sort of brother. Sam was the logical one, the resourceful one, the one who would talk his way out of anything before throwing a punch. But that all changed once Mark moved in and grounded him. No sooner was Robert's rhetorical question asked than Sam threw his first punch … a gut check to Mark's stomach.

The saying 'all hell broke loose' seemed to fit at that moment. As soon as Mark doubled over, Sam scrambled to his feet. Seeing his brother get hit, Curtis barreled after the now standing Winchester. Jacob and Billy flanked Curtis, and Robert moved to Mark's side, his hate-filled gaze on Sam.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that!"

But it wasn't Robert who spoke … Curtis, it seemed, had the same infliction that Dean himself possessed … Big Brother Syndrome. Sam had dared to hit Mark, and for that he was going to pay.

Charging in, Curtis threw several punches, most of which Sam blocked, dodged, or managed to back peddle enough to avoid a full on attack. But, once the proverbial smoke cleared, he was throwing his own, landing a few to a well versed opponent. Sam had calculated correctly … Curtis was going to be the hardest to fall.

"What are you standing there for?"

It was Robert who yelled, knocking Billy and Jacob out of their stupor. By then Mark had regained his breath and charged passed the two and threw his own fists into the ring, landing a hard right to Sam's jaw. Staggering back, Sam quickly assessed the situation, and while retreat was not something he was willing to do, he did back up just enough to make it harder for the five to surround him.

It was at that moment that Katie returned from her visit with the tree … and screamed!

Three heads turned to the sound. Billy, Jacob, and unfortunately Sam. That was all it took for Mark and Curtis. Both brothers moved as one and launched themselves at the youngest Winchester. The elder grinning as his fist connected with Sam's nose, and the youngest had to settle for payback … a hard fist to his stomach.

Barely having time to register the pain in his nose as blood sprayed, coating his upper lip, then his chin, Sam grunted and doubled over, but never made it to his knees … four strong hands jerked him up, holding him.

Katie tried rushing to his aid, but was caught by Billy and Jacob, their hold enough to keep her from Sam.

"See what happens when you pick the wrong man, Katie?"

"You jerk! You're hurting him!"

"That's kinda the point…"

And with that said, Robert moved to the held Sam and punched him in the jaw, the impact swinging his head to the side.

"Now see, we could have done this the easy way Winchester."

"Go to hell."

Another blow hit Sam in the face, this one centered between cheek and mouth, the impact splitting his lip and causing a trickle of blood to spill from the corner of his mouth.

Katie screamed.

Robert grinned.

And just off in the distance something growled low.

"What was that?"

It was Sam who jerked his head toward the sound. Curtis and Mark tightened their hold, jerking him back. Robert, brave now that Sam was held, reached forward and grabbed him by the hair, a yank forcing Sam's attention back to him.

"No one is going to save you, Winchester."

Just as the words left Robert's mouth, a rustle came from the trees, then a growl that had Billy and Jacob turning toward the sound … just before a large, dark shape leapt from the trees.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

**A/N:** The beginning conversation is John's and Dean's half of the last phone conversation. Since I have gone back to work, my posts won't be quite as speedy, though I hope to have one chapter every 2-4 days. I tend to post them as soon as I have them written, and so far my muse has only dwindled when I was sick due to lack of energy! Thanks again to all who have reviewed; it's meant the world to me!

SNSNSNSNSNSN


	5. Chapter 5

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and John belong to the almighty Kripke, but anyone else that has not previously appeared on Supernatural are the creation of my imagination.

This story is not beta'd, so any grammar errors are alas my own!

This is my first fanfic, so any reviews would be much appreciated! And MANY thanks to all of those who have already taken the time to review, it means a lot!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The tension in the air was palpable and thick, making it seem another entity in the forest. John and Dean moved without words, none were needed. So used to each other's movements, the only thing needed at times was just eye contact, and at other times a mere hand signal or nod would suffice.

They were born hunters, and worked as one entity. Were one to study them, they would find that their movements very much mimicked a task force during war. And this was war, wasn't it? It was just a different kind of war on a whole other level of understanding.

John's shoulders were tensed, his gaze scanning not only the trees and bushes around them, but the clear pattern of a trail that marked the forest floor. His steps faltered only after about 15 minutes of following a trail that was, in John's opinion, far too easy to follow. It only took Dean two more steps to realize his father had stopped, and, moving toward him, his brows furrowed as he realized why.

"Two?"

He nodded toward the trail they'd been following, one that very obviously split into two very distinct trails. John nodded.

"Two."  
"They're splitting us up."

"I don't like it."

"It's not like we have a choice."

Silence settled for a moment while John debated inwardly with himself on the issue at hand. Dean, knowing his father as well as he did, knew better than to interrupt him during this silent deliberation. He knew John would make up his mind and there'd be no changing it. But, he also trusted his father enough to know that no matter the choice, it would be the right one.

Finally John nodded and motioned left.

"I'll head this way, you follow the other trail. If you get into any trouble…"

"Yeah, I know, shoot first and ask questions later."

"That's my boy…"

John watched with pride a moment as Dean followed the prints that led right, his gaze, for once, not masking his emotions. They were, however, gone within a moment's time, replaced with the hardened mask that was the hunter … all traces of Mary's John were gone as he set off in the opposite direction as his son, in search of a werewolf.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Robert Barnes looked so smug, so arrogant in the longest thirty seconds in history. He held Sam's head up, his eyes boring into the pain laced Winchester's eyes. He smirked, his words smug as he drew back a fist, the punch coming at Sam in slow motion just as the forest was split by a large, black shape. A shape that rushed forward, making it so that the intended punch was followed through with Robert's entire weight tackling Sam to the forest floor.

It was only then that the world caught up to time as a scream ripped through the night.

Curtis and Mark fell with the impact, though they were quick to scramble to their feet, a "Holy shit!" going unnoticed to Sam's ears. All he was fully aware of was that Robert was screaming as growls echoed into the night. And Sam's legs lay trapped beneath the weight of both Robert and the werewolf.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear Katie's screams, Billy and Jacob telling her to run … but it was all in some distant dream, his reality was the werewolf tearing into Robert Barnes.

And then the world came crashing back down and Sam began scrambling to try and free himself. Twisting and turning, he wiggled and wormed until he eased one leg out and began stretching for his duffle bag. His fingers stretched, his back arched, his whole body straining to get to his duffle. To get to the gun that lay within its depths. The gun that held his whole world in way of the silver bullets in its chambers.

Kicking with one foot, he tried ignoring the wet stickiness that coated his pinned leg, tried ignoring the fact that Robert was hardly struggling now … and just concentrated on grasping the handle.

He didn't hear the sounds around him anymore, just stretched until his fingers finally caught the handle and dragged the duffle over. Just as he reached into the depths of the bag, a searing pain lanced down his side, causing white spots to dance before his eyes. It took Sam several seconds … seconds in which his fingers curled around the gun … for him to realize just what had violated his world so despondently.

The heat on his ear was the first clue. Next came the putrid breath and the small growl of … was that pleasure as the beast brought its mouth so close Sam could almost make out its features from the corner of his eye.

For the second time that night the world froze. While the first time seemed to last forever, this time was truly but a second before Sam was drawing his weapon from the bag. The world reeled back into focus as the beast atop him drew its claws along the youngest Winchester's ribs just as Sam rolled, causing those deadly nails to dig into Sam's flesh.

His scream echoed with the blast of the gun firing, followed almost simultaneously by a roaring howl of the beast as it withdrew, the bullet imbedding into its chest, but hardly dead center in its heart. Sam fired again, but his aim was off due to the pain that ripped through him, and his deadly bullet merely grazed the once human's side. Turning, it snarled at Sam, though he barely took notice, he was sinking … sinking back onto the ground … and toward the darkness that was beckoning.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

What had started out as the best night of her life for Katie Thompson, this night in question was soon dipping somewhere into the nine gates of hell! She had thought when she walked back into the campsite to see Robert and his gang beating up on Sam, that things could not get worse.

How wrong she had been.

She stood frozen, watching with disbelieving eyes the thing that should not exist, at least not anywhere outside of a Stephen King novel or some horror film. But there it was, ripping Robert Barnes from limb to limb. Somewhere in the background she heard Billy and Jacob yelling at her to run. She saw, from the corner of her eyes, the four henchmen take off into the forest, but still, Katie could not leave.

Sam was still there.

Sam who struggled toward his bag, who seemed oblivious of anything but the viciousness above him … and Katie herself was frozen in place, unable to move.

It was Sam's scream that got her moving, that broke her trance and got her rushing to him just as he was falling.

"Oh God, Sam, you're…."

She shook her head, it was no use stating the obvious, and she refused to play the part of the simpering female that needed rescuing. Sam needed her, and she was going to do whatever it took to give him what he needed.

"Somebody help us!!!!!"

She settled Sam's head in her lap and grabbed his bag to draw out a blanket. Draping it over him, she patted his cheek, eliciting a groan from the mostly unconscious young man.

"Come on Sam, wake up…"

She turned her head just after speaking softly to him, and yelled again.

"HELP US!!!"

The rustle in the brush caused her to breathe a sigh of relief, but after just a second, the tension was back. What if it was that … thing coming back for another taste? Panicking, she reached for the gun that was still held in Sam's hand, but found his grip was tight on the weapon. Still, she tried prying his fingers free to no avail. Her fear was put to rest as a tall young man stepped from the trees, his own gun aiming right at her.

"Where is it?"

"You have to help, he's hurt and …"

"Was he bitten?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked if he was bitten."

"I don't know, he was …"

She sniffed and brushed Sam's hair from his face, a face that was mostly obscured from the approaching stranger.

"If he was bitten he's gonna die, maybe it's better if I just … SAM!!!!"

SNSNSNSNSNSN


	6. Chapter 6

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and John belong to the almighty Kripke, but anyone else that has not previously appeared on Supernatural are the creation of my imagination.

This story is not beta'd, so any grammar errors are alas my own!

This is my first fanfic, so any reviews would be much appreciated! And MANY thanks to all of those who have already taken the time to review, it means a lot!

Thanks so much to my friend Charlene who gave me some honest critiquing on this chapter, and made it better for it!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

John could have heard the screaming if he was deaf, unfortunately for him his hearing was quite acute, and the sound was deafening, even from a distance. Moving toward the frantic voices, the distinct sound of people crashing through the forest came next.

As the first teenage boy … about Sam's age … came barreling out, John's instincts were quick, as was his reaction. With lightening fast reflexes, he grabbed the boy before he could finish his mad dash for safety.

Unknowingly, it was Curtis, one of the boys who had held Sam while Robert had beaten him.

Wild eyes stared at John, at first uncomprehending, and Curtis tried to break free, but John's hold was strong, and his hunter instincts were sharp. Time was imperative.

"Where is it?"

The kid looked back; fear nearly paralyzing him yet urging him to run. Following his fight or flight instincts, he tried jerking from John's grip.

John tried to hold his temper, but his patience was wearing thin. However, he didn't want the kid doing something unthinkable, like fainting, so he toned his temper, though his voice still demanded attention. Tightening his hold, he jerked the kid to him.

"I'm here to help. Tell me where it is."

Curtis swallowed, the fear making him tremble in John's grip. Looking behind John, he stared at the dense foliage, the tremble making itself known as his fear increased. Looking back to the man, not realizing he was none other than Sam's father, he swallowed again. His voice, when it finally came, quavered, his mouth trembling with the effort to speak coherently. His words came slow at first, but once he started, they tumbled from his mouth so fast that it was nearly a whirl of noise.

"It … leapt out at us. We were just playing around, yanno? I mean, no one meant for anyone to get seriously hurt. But, that … thing, he jumped on Robert. I could hear his screams all the way through the forest. Then they just … stopped. Katie's back there! She wouldn't come, wouldn't move. Maybe it's because Sam was pinned under Robert and …"

John had a hard time keeping up with the ramblings of a terrified teenager, but the last didn't slip passed the hunter. His grip tightened around the boy's arm without even realizing it, the fear nearly taking total control of the man who seemed infallible to anything. Giving Curtis a little shake, John tried to snap him out of the terror that made his eyes shift back and forth, that could be felt in the quiver of his arm that John held tightly in his grip.

A panic slowly began to seep into John's veins, filling his limbs and settling into the pit of his stomach. With every ounce of control, he held it at bay, though Curtis wasn't the only one trembling, John's grip was starting to shake, even if just slightly and drowned out by Curtis' own shaking. His voice deepened an octave as he cut Curtis off before he could go any further.

"Sam?"

"Sam Winchester. We um … Robert hit him, and when the … thing jumped out, he fell under Robert."

And then his world simply stopped. Everything around him seemed to fade to black as images flashed before John. Images of Sam as a baby in Mary's arms. Of Dean holding his brother as if Sam's life depended on it. His first step, his first word, and the first time he and John ever fought. Then it all changed, and John saw Sam lying mutilated on the cold earth … alone.

Without realizing it, his fingers loosened enough for the frightened Curtis to jerk and run … his need to escape far outweighing the thought that John might protect him.

John's paralysis lasted but a moment before he lost all caution and ran. Gone were all traces of the hunter as the father took over.

"Sammy!"

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"If he was bitten he's gonna die, maybe it's better if I just … SAM!!!!"

His heart froze for an instant before his feet jolted it into beating again as Dean took the few paces to his brother and dropped to his knees. The kid was a mess … bruises marred his face from the beating he had taken at the hands of the now dead Robert, but it wasn't the bruises that concerned Dean.

"Was he bitten?"

His voice was raised, coming out gruffer than Dean would have normally used to someone who had stayed behind to help his brother, but Dean was running on pure adrenaline and fear … fear that Sammy was going to die. Or worse … he was going to turn and Dean was going to have to kill him.

"I … I don't know, it all happened so fast that I …"

Dean stopped listening after her 'I don't know'. Tugging at Sam's shirt, he jerked it up to see the bloody mess that was his brother's side.

"Oh God, Sammy…"

His words were soft and meant for no one but himself. Dean wasn't the type of man that was caring and sharing … except when it came to his brother. Sam was the only person that could invoke feelings so strong that Dean felt he was going to drown in them … right now he needed a life raft, only no one was around to offer him a lifeline.

After a moment of staring, his jacket came off in a rush, and then his shirt was tugged off and pressed to the wound.

"Sammy, can you hear me?"

Katie kept up her vigil of brushing at Sam's brow, but she was nothing but scenery at that moment, something that mattered little in the big scheme of things.

"Come on Sam, don't do this to me!"

Sopping up as much of the blood as he could, Dean pulled the shirt away to look at the wound. The relief that washed over Dean at seeing Sam was scratched and not bitten would have made him laugh in hysterically if not for the fact that Sam lay lifeless and pale except for the dark bruises that marked his face.

"Sam! Wake up Sam!"

His voice was rising; his emotions threatening to burst the dam that was Dean's wall … the wall that he hid behind, showing instead sarcasm, snark, and cockiness.

"Do you hear me Sam? Don't you do this to me!"

His voice quavered even as he held his fingers to Sam's throat, checking the strength of his pulse. It was weak, but steady, but still Sam remained unmoving, so still, so quiet that it seemed he wasn't his brother at all. No, his brother was always into something, always arguing and making himself known, always shadowing Dean, always annoying in the way that only a little brother could.

God he missed that!

"Sammy please … "

SNSNSNSNSNSN

A groan elicited from the otherwise still teenager, and with the groan Sam was overwhelmed with the pain that wracked his body. It started at the injuries that Robert and his goons inflicted, but those were nothing compared to the acute pain that raced up his side and across his ribs. With a gasp for air, he tried to push up, his eyes flying open to glance around wildly.

"Easy there Sammy."

"De…."

His throat was dry and pain caused his eyes to close once more.

"No Sammy, no going to sleep, stay with me."

Sam didn't open his eyes again, the soft brushing of his hair lulling him, however, the voice that Sam associated with safety and protection was drawing him. It was the voice of Sam's hero … his big brother.

"De … wha … "

"Shhh Sammy, it's okay, you're going to be okay."

His hand was grabbed and squeezed, Sam responded by squeezing weakly back. Dean was here, everything was going to be okay because no matter what upset the balance, Dean always set the world back on its axis again.

"Dean I …"

He never finished his sentence as a crash came, rattling the forest as something large came barreling from the trees.

SNSNSNSNSNSN


	7. Chapter 7

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and John belong to the almighty Kripke, but anyone else that has not previously appeared on Supernatural are the creation of my imagination.

This story is not beta'd, so any grammar errors are alas my own!

This is my first fanfic, so any reviews would be much appreciated! And MANY thanks to all of those who have already taken the time to review, it means a lot!

Just a side note … the site is being a pain!! Sometimes I get on and the thing will be updated, and others I come on and there is nothing past the 25th. Also, it wouldn't let me review for days, so, anyone that I am currently reading your story … if you didn't get a review, that's why. I did try!

And … because everyone asked for it … Grins!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean I …"

He never finished his sentence as a crash came, rattling the forest as something large came barreling from the trees.

The reaction from both Winchester brothers was instantaneous; Dean grabbed his gun and tried to position himself between Sam and whatever it was that was paying them a visit. And Sam, despite it hurting like a sonofabitch, rolled to his side, his gun poised at the trees, his finger on the trigger.

No matter what, he was Dean's back up; after all, Dean had always been his, no matter how badly he was hurt. Sam could barely keep his eyes open, so he squinted at the trees, his head swimming from the blows Robert had given him.

Somewhere in the back of his fogged head, he heard Katie gasp, though, for some reason, she didn't run. Sam was almost certain that, when all this was over, Katie wasn't going to have a thing to do with him … and he didn't blame her.

Dean, not even realizing his brother had his gun trained at the trees as well, waited in anticipation of killing the creature that had attacked Sam. His finger tightened its grip on the trigger, his eyes glued to the forest just as John Winchester barreled through.

Katie screamed as a shot rang out, though clipped the tree just above his head. Dean, last minute, when he realized that it wasn't something with claws and teeth … it was his father.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and fell to his side with a groan, his hands falling limply, though one still held onto the gun. John looked to Dean, his chest heaving for air to sate his lungs.

"Where is he?"

Later he might mention the fact that Dean almost shot him, but for now his only concern was his son … his baby boy. It didn't matter that the 'baby' was now fifteen … Sam would always be a baby boy to him.

Dean looked at his father as he moved back to Sam, the answer not coming in words, but his actions spoke volumes. In a split second, John was beside Dean, his eyes trying to assess the injuries without touching Sam, who was obviously in pain.

"Was he bitten?"

It seems they both were on the same train of thought … the one that would end with a silver bullet to Sam's heart. A shudder raced up John's spine at the very idea. His need to feel his baby suddenly outweighing the thought that it might hurt Sam more.

Slowly, John's shaking hand reached out to lightly brush Sam's face. The fact that John was so tender, so caring, had Dean staring at him … part of him finding it amazing, and the other part, the part that was in full big brother mode wanted to stop him … stop him from further hurting his Sammy.

"No dad, he wasn't bitten."

Dean's voice was low, as if the very sound might break this moment into a thousand pieces … and somehow Sam would pay the price.

The touch John placed on his son's cheek had Sam opening his eyes, though that did little good for what he saw was a big blur. Trying to pull away, he let out a gasp and blinked twice before focus swam in and he saw his father looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Da – dad … ?"

"Yeah Sammy. Don't worry, Dean and I are going to fix this, we're getting you out of here."

"You always do…"

His lips lifted just a touch, a mere shadow of his former smile, but it was enough for John to breathe once again. The image of Sam lying bleeding, alone, had nearly driven him mad with worry.

He shook that thought away, lifted his head … and for the first time noticed Katie. She was holding his son's hand, the one not still holding the gun, her fingers stroking the back in a loving gesture, making John's eyes narrow.

"Who're you?"

It wasn't anything the poor girl did; it was the fact that John was wary of anyone near his son at the moment. Katie's eyes got wide as she stared at the formidable man that was Sam's father and stammered.

"K-Katie … Katie Thompson. I went camping … with Sam."

John and Dean simultaneously glanced to Sam, who, had he not been in so much pain might have been afraid of the consequences of his actions. Sam, however, had his eyes squinched shut to try and drown out the pain that tore through his side and across his chest. It made the bruises inflicted by Robert seem miniscule in comparison.

Clearing his throat to try and push the anger aside; Sam had purposely disobeyed him, and as a result gotten himself hurt. But, for the moment, his greatest concern was Sam himself.

"Sam, do you think you can walk?"

When his eyes opened both elder Winchester men saw the pain welling in hazel depths, pain that Sam was apparently trying desperately to hide from the two men who meant the most in his life. Opening his mouth to speak, he never got to answer as a growl came from the forest followed by a scream.

Katie gasped and gripped Sam's hand tighter than necessary, but all three Winchesters jerked their heads in the direction of the sound. Dean and John both grabbed for their weapons while Sam tried pushing himself to his feet … there was a hunt, and despite his injuries, he was going to help finish it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

It was Dean, in full big brother mode that stepped in to stop Sam in his attempts. Pushing him back to the ground, he shook his head.

"You've done enough for one night, Sammy. Take a breather, okay?"

"It's Sam…."

Dean gave his cocky grin that only he could pull off with a flair that was all Dean Winchester.

"You'll always be Sammy to me."

John glanced to his two sons, something filtering into his gaze before it was gone in a split second.

"Dean, stay here."

"What?"

"Someone needs to stay with Sam, just in case."

Dean frowned at that, never had he missed a hunt since Sam was about eleven and could stay by himself overnight. Sam looked between his father and his brother, torn. Part of him was angry that his father didn't think he could take care of himself. And another part of him no longer wanted to be left there alone. If Dean was around, nothing bad was going to happen to him … that's just the way things were.

John, seeing Dean's look, gave his own. That look that meant there would be no arguments … that John Winchester had spoken, and his word was law.

"That's an order."

"Yes, Sir."

Without looking back, John, raised his gun. Hunter mode was back, but this time John was hunting for more than some creature that was supposed to exist in myth only. This time John was hunting for the thing that hurt his son.

SNSNSNSNSNSN


	8. Chapter 8

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and John belong to the almighty Kripke, but anyone else that has not previously appeared on Supernatural are the creation of my imagination.

This story is not beta'd, so any grammar errors are alas my own!

This is my first fanfic, so any reviews would be much appreciated! And MANY thanks to all of those who have already taken the time to review, it means a lot!

The site is STILL being a pain! I go to read chapters of other stories I KNOW are updated only to find they aren't on the site! SIGH To any that I haven't reviewed that I am reading your story, I have tried! Some I can't even read which is frustrating! So, anyway, I hope they fix the glitch soon.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

John didn't even think twice that Dean might disobey an order. His makeup was so different than Sam's. While Sam fought him every step of the way, questioning everything as they went, Dean followed his father's orders as if they came from God himself. John had no idea the depth of Dean's worship of him.

Moving stealthily through the foliage, John scanned the area for tracks and any other signs that the werewolf might have crossed this way. The trail wasn't too hard to follow … there were traces of blood here and there that John was certain was the werewolves. The very idea that Sam, despite being hurt, had shot the creature made John swell with pride … a pride he very seldom conveyed to his sons, but felt nonetheless.

Not a sound was made as the elder hunter made his way through the forest. John had been doing this too long, he had been a hunter for too many ghostly encounters to make a mistake now … even if he wanted to make the creature pay for hurting his son.

He shook his head and frowned as his mind drifted to his youngest. On the one hand he was worried about his boy, the one he and Dean had protected at all cost. But, on the other, he wanted to throttle him! Sam had turned from the sweet kid that used to hang on every word he said … to this defiant teenager that John didn't know how to talk to anymore.

Thank God there was Dean! Dean, more often than not, played middle man between John and Sam, making a really bad situation from growing worse. More often than not, Dean softened the blow of words his father and brother threw at each other. But John wondered what had happened to he and Sam … what made things change so drastically that the only times they really talked was with raised voices and tempers flaring?

All thought died as John spotted something ahead … something crumbled on the ground lying in a heap that he could only conclude was the werewolve's latest victim. He wasn't fool enough to just run right in. No, John Winchester was too good for that. So he waited. Werewolves were known to set traps from time to time … at least the ones that were calculated killers.

All senses were alert, all muscles tense as if preparing for the worst. There was no sound, no smell, not even a breeze. John, despite caution, moved toward the lump on the ground.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen a dead body. Not even the first time he'd seen one so badly mutilated. But the kid was young … and in some odd way, it reminded him of Sam. _Almost was Sammy._

Shaking away his thoughts, he turned slowly, looking for the trail of the monster that had killed these kids, which had nearly taken his sons life.

John narrowed his eyes as he spotted another splotch of blood on a nearby tree, making him take that direction. The blood splatters were fewer, but the trail was no more difficult to follow … at least not for the trained hunter.

Slipping through the forest as if he were one of the woodland creatures, John would pause to inspect the blood, then move on, following the trail the werewolf had made. It was easy … almost too easy.

The trail curled around, zigzagging as if it had no particular course, as if it were lost in its own domain, or hunting something that ran with no pattern whatsoever. But, John heard no screams, and thus concluded there was no prey for the creature.

That is, until he came back to his own trail. The trail he had taken that led him here. The trail the creature was now following back where he had left Dean and Sam.

"Shit…."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Katie kept brushing at Sam's brow, as if touching him would miraculously make him better again. Her hand stroked along his forehead, tickling at his hair. It was nearly enough to lull Sam back to sleep. It would have if Dean were not there, worrying over him like a mother hen.

"I'm okay, Dean…"

Yes, it was an out and out lie, and by the pain in his voice, it was obvious. But, Sam tried … and Dean didn't buy it for a minute.

"Yeah, and I'm a virgin!"

Katie put a hand over her mouth and giggled. Dean, falling into cocky mode, looked at her and winked, to which Sam rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, sure Dean. I'm wounded and dying and you hit on my girlfriend."

Dean just grinned at his brother before getting that serious look again as he inspected Sam's wounds again. He had tied off the worst part with his shirt, stuffing one of Sam's clean ones beneath it to staunch the blood. Pulling it back, he eyed the wound a moment before nodding. Most of the blood had ceased its leaking from the deep scratches, which satisfied Dean, though he was worried about infection.

Patting Sam's arm, he turned and grabbed his duffle.

"So … got anything to eat in here?"

"Dude, do you ever think about anything but your stomach?"

Dean gave his cockiest grin, eyed Katie, and smirked.

"Yeah, I do."

Dean might have been an arrogant letch (at least on the outside) but the truth of the matter was he would never, in a million years, hit on Sam's girlfriend. He could play off being cocky, he even posed himself as an unfeeling ass on an occasion or two … but deep down, Dean Winchester had more of a heart than most. He just hid it very well.

Sam once again rolled his eyes, giving Dean his very inventive Bitch!Face. Sam knew damn well that Dean wouldn't do anything to hurt him, and that included hitting on Katie.

She, during all of this, kept quiet, though she followed the conversation like a ping pong ball, her eyes bouncing from one brother to the next. It made her wish she had a sibling. Being an only child suddenly became lonely, and Katie wished for the obvious love the two brothers shared.

Sam, deciding to give Dean a taste of his own medicine, opened his mouth to relay a comment that would have made his brother proud. What came out was a growl that had the werewolf leaping from the trees at the three.

Sam watched as if a movie were playing in slow motion. Dean turned, surprise on his face for a split second as he raised his weapon to fire, but the werewolf had the element of surprise and struck. The bullet meant for the heart went wide and nicked its shoulder as a claw-like hand slammed Dean into a tree, the gouges it left staining his shirt red.

Somewhere in the distance Sam heard a scream. Later he would realize it was Katie. Much later when he had time to think, to do anything but react.

Gun in hand; he raised the weapon as the creature moved to his brother.

"Hey!"

Turning, the creature snarled and leapt, its claws outstretched as it prepared to kill the boy that had hurt it.

Three shots rang out simultaneously and the werewolf fell. Its body fell just short of Sam, its claws still outstretched as if reaching for him, even in death. Looking up, Sam saw his father standing there, smoking gun in hand, and then turned to see Dean holding his gun still aimed at the dead creature.

John looked at Sam a moment, pride in his eyes before he moved quickly to Dean. Pulling at his shirt to assess the damage, he nearly laughed at Dean's reply.

"Come on dad, you know I don't swing that way."

Sam did laugh, and then winced as it hurt his side.

"Oh God, remind me not to do that again."

John helped Dean to his feet, and then they both moved to help Sam.

"Come on; let's get you out of here."

Between John and Dean, Sam was pulled to his feet with a groan. Katie grabbed the bags they had brought and followed along silently, though her eyes showed longing. Not just for the brotherly banter … but for Sam Winchester himself. There was just something about him that brought butterflies to her stomach. So, there was a trace of a smile as she followed along after the family Winchester.

The trip to the car was slow going as Sam grunted in pain and staggered along with his father and brother's help, though later he would hardly remember the walk to the car, or the ride at all. He vaguely remembered dropping Katie off at her house, then passed out again.

What he awoke to was pain as John carefully stitched the claw marks that were the deepest. Sam tried to bolt up and away from the shock of the pain, but Dean held him firm, and then started talking to distract him. Dean's snarky banter caused a slight grin from Sam in between the winces of pain caused by the needle piercing his skin.

But, when all was said and done, he began to drift back to a much needed sleep. That is, until the deep baritone of John Winchester broke the pain-induced euphoria.

"I hope you know Sam, when all of this is over … you are so grounded."

Opening his eyes, Sam glanced from John to Dean, then back and sighed before nodding.

"You know Dad, next time we hunt without him; I think we should chain him to a chair."

"Yeah, but then how would he eat?"

"We can leave a box of Fruitloops near him."

"What about the bathroom?"

Dean looked at his dad and grinned.

"Bedpan!"

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, knowing their jokes were just their way of telling him they cared … and that he was in some serious shit!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Okay guys, one chapter to go! YAY!! But, I have so loved writing this one that I am already working on another that I am thoroughly excited about. I've written two chapters already (When my internet fritzed along with the site and I couldn't load!) and my friend loves them, so I'm really exited! I hope all of you that tuned into this one have enjoyed it and will like the ending. Hopefully I will see you all in the next one as well!

SNSNSNSNSNSN


	9. Chapter 9

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and John belong to the almighty Kripke, but anyone else that has not previously appeared on Supernatural are the creation of my imagination.

This story is not beta'd, so any grammar errors are alas my own!

This is my first fanfic, so any reviews would be much appreciated! And MANY thanks to all of those who have already taken the time to review, it means a lot!

The site is STILL being a pain! I go to read chapters of other stories I KNOW are updated only to find they aren't on the site! Or it says you have to wait 15 minutes … and three hours later it is still saying the same thing! SIGH To any that I haven't reviewed that I am reading your story, I have tried! Some I can't even read which is frustrating! So, anyway, I hope they fix the glitch soon.

Okay, this is the last chapter, sort of an epilogue so to speak. I hope you all like it!! Thanks again to all that have reviewed, and to those that have read it and haven't! It means a lot to know that your ideas and writing are liked by others. Thanks again.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam had been bedridden for nearly a week, but finally, after much complaining from the youngest Winchester he had managed to talk his father into letting him go to school.

"Dean will take you _and _pick you up today."

Sam sighed and gave his father an exasperated look, to which John gave his stern 'don't argue with me' look. It spoke louder than words, and Sam knew better than to argue with it … at least this early in the game of the fights that would ensue between Sam and John.

Sam gave in, mainly because he knew his father was already scouring for another hunt, and that they would be leaving soon. He had a few goodbyes to make, and one other little thing that he needed to take care of.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Despite Sam's love for learning, his need to delve into anything and everything that expanded his wealth of knowledge, he kept looking at the clock the entire day. It was the first time he'd honestly been bored in his classes. His knee bounced throughout the day, almost as if he had somewhere else to be.

"Am I boring you Mr. Winchester?"

Sam blinked out of his stupor and looked up to see Mr. Stebbins, his Ancient History teacher, staring at him, unamused.

"No sir."

"Then perhaps you can repeat what I've just said?"

Sam gave a cocky little grin that would have shocked John and had Dean smiling as he repeated, nearly word for word, what the teacher had been discussing. It wasn't that Sam had been listening, but that he had read ahead, and knew what had been coming. He was nothing if not prepared.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Finally the lunch bell rang. It's when his entire sophomore class was scheduled to eat. A time that, even when you didn't have any classes with your buddy, you could still chat it up and discuss how horrible school was. That you couldn't wait to get a job and go out into the real world.

Sam laughed at this prospect. If only some of these assholes knew what the real world really was!

Stuffing his books in his locker, he slammed it shut then all but ran for the cafeteria, a grin curling his mouth that would be perfected by the time he was 18. It was a grin that would make anyone feel safe and warm, and that, coupled with those puppy dog eyes, would cause even the most tight lipped person to confess their greatest sins.

Just shy of the cafeteria, he heard the voice he hadn't heard in over a week. The same voice he wasn't sure would be directed at him again.

"Hi Sam."

Turning, he grinned, then swallowed, his shyness suddenly taking hold.

"I um … didn't think you'd speak to me again."

"Are you kidding? It's been so boring here without you!"

Without thought, he wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded down the hallway.

"Wanna eat in the courtyard?"

"But Sam, that's where…."

"I know…"

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Despite the deaths of Robert and Billy, Curtis, Mark, and Jacob had bounced back as only the jerks of the world do. They sat huddled together on a bench, discussing the ins and outs of who was who in the school.

But all talk ceased as Sam Winchester stepped into the courtyard.

"Hey look! It's Sammy! Hey, come to take another beating there Sammy boy?"

Sam didn't say anything because he learned one thing from Dean and John … sometimes words just didn't cut it. He could tell them what assholes they truly were, but it would do no good. Instead, he took a seat on another bench with Katie.

All eyes were on him, and he could feel them boring into him, so he did the thing only a true Winchester could have pulled off. He lifted his head and met the gaze of Curtis, his gaze daring, a smirk curling ever so slightly on his mouth.

Curtis, not liking the look from the boy they had obviously bested, rose from his seat with a slap to his brother's chest.

"Watch this!"

Curtis strode across the courtyard heading directly for Sam and Katie, though he paid her little mind. She, however, tried tugging on Sam's arm to get him to leave. He didn't seem to notice and stood his ground, refusing to run.

"Ready for another beating … _Sammy_?"

Sam looked up and smirked, his look all but daring Curtis to take a swing at him.

Curtis frowned, not liking the look, but refusing to look like a coward in front of his brother and friend, and did the only thing he could, he let his fist fly at Sam Winchester's jaw.

Sam, prepared for the swing, ducked under and down to come up behind Curtis and slam his own fist into the side of the bullies head, making his ears ring as he staggered. Not wanting Katie caught in the line of fire, Sam actually stepped back, toward the other two who were rising to watch the fight, and jump in if Curtis needed them.

Recovering after a stumble that nearly made him lose his balance, Curtis let out a yell of rage and launched himself at the young Winchester. Sam ducked under the wild run and shouldered into him, coming up with a screaming Curtis, only to flip him over onto his back.

"That's _Sam!_"

Mark, seeing his brother go down, charged into the fight with a yell so close to Curtis', it was almost as if Curtis had thrown his voice. That is, if he weren't currently on the ground lying on his back.

Turning to the sound, Sam didn't wait for Mark to take the first swing, he drew back his fist, and with a quick jab he bloodied his own fist. It wasn't Sam's blood that coated his own fist, the blood came from a now yowling Mark as his nose pooled red, coppery liquid. Sam thought he sounded like a cat in heat!

"Sam! Lookout!"

It was the only hit he actually took. Jacob managed to jump in while Sam was taking care of Mark, and hit him in the jaw with a wild punch. Rubbing his jaw, Sam turned and chuckled.

"You hit like a girl."

Three rapid punches flew then, landing Jacob on the ground, moaning as he held his hands to his face. His eye was beginning to swell already, and both his mouth and nose were bloody.

"What's going on out here?!!"

The sound was none other than Mr. Stebbins, who came out to find out what all the commotion was.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

John sat at the kitchen table of the Winchester latest 'home' scouring the internet while Dean flipped through some newspaper articles. Both were growing restless and desperately wanted another hunt … hopefully one that didn't entail werewolves!

As the phone rang, John didn't think twice, just reached blindly for it and brought the receiver to his ear.

"John Winchester."

"What?"

"No wait, are you sure?"

"This is _SAM _we are talking about, right?"

"Suspended?!!!"

"Uh huh…"

"He did what?"

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, John looked to Dean and shook his head.

"Come on, we need to go pick up your brother … it seems he was suspended from school."

"Sam? What did geek boy do now? Read through all the library books and piss off the librarian?"

"No, Dean."

John turned; exasperated that Sam was in trouble … again.

"He got into a fight. Apparently Sam beat up three boys in school. They were sent home bleeding and bruised."

"Is Sam okay?"

"The principal said Sam didn't have a scratch on him."

Heading to the car, John and Dean, as if sharing one brain, had the same thought.

_That's my boy!_

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Okay, that's the end! I hope everyone enjoyed this! It was my first fic, though not my first story. I do hope you all continue to enjoy my writing, as I have another one on the way called Vengeance.

SNSNSNSNSNSN


End file.
